


Dynamics

by Enderchu84



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderchu84/pseuds/Enderchu84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ennoshita thinks about his boyfriends' and their... uniqueness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's my first, completed work on this website. I don't think there are any fics featuring these four dorks as a single, polyamorous relationship, so here we are. I have inserted a few small headcanons of mine, and this little drabble is during their college years (or, at least, Ennoshita's college years). I may add to this later, if people seem to want it. For now, however, it'll stay as one chapter.

Ennoshita didn’t remember when he fell in love with his three boyfriends.  (He didn’t remember why, either, but do you really need a reason?)  His feelings just kind of crashed upon him like that meteor rumored to have outed the dinosaurs.  It was just a sudden realization of  _“my god am I frickin’ gay for these three people.”_

But that was okay.  After all, he gets to spend time with three of his most favorite people.  There really wasn’t a downside to it, right?

**Wrong. (Well, sort-of).**

Sure, he adored these three to the heavens and back, but sometimes they could be frustrating.  Tanaka and Yamamoto can be irritatingly boisterous (this always created problems when Ennoshita had a ton of homework to attend to).  All three were horribly inept when it came to cooking, leaving Ennoshita to end up cleaning whatever mess they try to attempt to seduce him with.  Fukunaga had a habit of randomly picking up stray cats from the street, creating an infinite more messes, and Ennoshita just couldn’t say no the quiet wing spiker (especially when he has that look in his eyes, the one that looked like a pleading kitten who just got kicked to the curb).  Yamamoto, whenever he had successfully asked for a date night, usually became terribly shy and blushy.  Tanaka would occasionally bring over Nishinoya, doubling Ennoshita’s problems and throwing his study time out the window.  Fukunaga was also severely artless at social interaction, so whenever anyone went out with him, the date would consist of mostly one-sided conversations.

**However, there were several traits his boyfriends possessed that Ennoshita couldn’t help but adore.**

Despite Fukunaga’s incompetence at social interaction, his presence was soothing.  Tanaka always had a way to cheer Ennoshita up after a horrible day at medical school.  Yamamoto never missed a beat when it came to planning out fun dates, like movie nights and pizza.  The three could always pick up on Ennoshita’s terrible moods, finding ways to fix them immediately.  In spite of the cats that always leave a huge mess, Fukunaga and Yamamoto would usually jump at the sight of any stain those furballs caused.  Tanaka was also surprisingly amazing at dusting and tidying things up around the house (this always brought a smile to Ennoshita’s face, especially when his study room was completely fresh from litter).  Fukunaga was an unexpectedly great cuddler, which was a nice thing to come home to after a stressful day.  And despite every time his three boyfriends annoy him, Ennoshita couldn’t help but fall even deeper in his love for them.

**He really did love all of their flaws.**


End file.
